quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 13, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Asad comes home in the evening.But finding zoya absent,assk najma and is told that she is out.he looks at the watch.And comments on it being 8:30 and she being still out of the house.Dilshad asks him about his day,he comments that the account head of his company told him that his would be wife ran away on the day of marriage.Both dilshad and najma scared hearing this.Dilshad tries top defend but asad says that there’s a time for everything and that if she had to say anything she cud have done that sooner. Then the groom’s side wouldnt have been the laughing stock of the town today.Just then,the doorbell rings and nazma opens the door to let in zoya who wishes everybody gudevening but asad replies back that its better to say good night looking at the time.He tells her that they dont inturde into what she does and whom she meets in the day and therefore she should reciprocate the respect by following atleast one rule of the house while she’s here and that is to be back in the house before 7p.m.Before zoya can even justify herself,he excuses himself saying good night.Zoya looks at dilshad with discontentment but she tells her to have dinner instead of worrying over what he said. In the middle of the night,when zoya is sleeping,she wakes up screaming,after seeing a nightmare involving a burning house and with the voice of a girl screaming for help.Nazma,asad and dilshad come running.Dilshad comes upto her and tells her not to worry on a bad dream as they are all with her.She calms down.On dilshad’s signal,asad and nazma leave.She stays back with zoya trying to talk her fear out but zoya says that she’s fine and retires for the night.While switching off the light,dilshad sees a scar of a wound on zoya’s hand and demands to know about it.But zoya ccovers it up and makes an excuse.Dilshad leaves. Outside dilshad tries to convince asad of zoya’s innocence but asad doesnt seem to believe citing that the reason for his anger is not her wearing jenas but the way she flouts everything indian culture entails and therefore he wants her to be out of the house before she can influence nazma’s thinking.Asad leaves. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence While the girls are playing,ayan butts in bringign coffee for everybody and then on winning a round of the game proposes that they now have to see a movie of his liking since he won,thereby sparking off a debate of english movies versus hindi movies.Finally they agree to see a film of humaira’s choice.Nikhat tells him not to get an evening ticket as she’s expecting her in laws in the evening.She is teased but amidst th fun and banter,nuzrat realises that ayan has forgotten to get gifts for the guests and he scurries off. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s office While discussing work strategy with his team,asad receives a fax from ayan which,when he picks up ayan’s call,finds out is the list of gifts for nikhat’s in laws’ who are coming in the evening and since he forgot aqnd has just two hours left,has been given the task of completing the shopping by then.Before asad can say anything,ayan cuts off the phone after emotionally blackmailing him to do the same. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma looking at the photo that zoya gave her,tries to find out the building of which the photo is,and makes 8 guesses each doubting the previous one that she was so sure of.Finally she gives in and gives the photo back to zoya apologizing for not being able to accurately determine.Zoya thanks her for whatever lead she gave her.Nazma asks zoya what did she have a nightmare about.She is about to tell her the story when she checks herself and makes up an excuse of being interested in old buildings. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad while looking at her rack of casettes,reviving old memories,picks one up and when she puts it back,disturbs the whole line and they fall off the rack.She looks at them strewn on the floor and again picks on eup and plays it in the music system.As the song starts,she is taken back to the time when she and rashid were together and has tears in hr eyes. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence. Shirin and razia are getting ready for receiving the guests.Razia takes this oppurtunity to tell shirin tht she should never ever mention about dilshad,rashid’s second wife to nikhat’s in laws’ or the fact that he has 5 children instead of five.Shirin again innocently asks why and wouldnt that be wrong.Razia is frustrated but convinces her that they should never know about dilshad and second she should never let rashid meet dilshad.Shirirn has a confused look on her face.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: Nikhat’s mother in law is upset at somethinga nd ask her husband and son to gt up and leave along with her,while nikhat’s family is trying to find out what did they do to hurt her like this.